


Dean's Last Paycheck

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Five Times Rory Remembered Her First Love [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Crossover, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory broke up with Dean, and Lorelei goes to check on him. She overhears a conversation that confuses her. Timestamp to Five Times Rory, Section 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Last Paycheck

Lorelei hadn’t witnessed the break-up at the dance marathon, but judging by the look on Rory’s face when she came home - and the unshed tears - she knew the scene must have been a bad one.  Lorelei had hugged Rory, handed her a box of tissue, and then left her alone.  The last time Rory had broken up with Dean, she’d attempted to be ridiculously stoic about the whole affair.  This time she’d learned - a little crying over a breakup was never amiss.

As much as Lorelei didn’t like to see her daughter hurt, she knew Dean had to be hurt, too.  She’d seen how Rory acted around Jess, seen the heartbreak in Dean’s eyes when he thought he was losing the girl he loved, and Lorelei had to admit, she loved the kid too.  At first she’d been nervous about him, all smooth charm and rebel leather jacket, but in between him putting up with their movie marathons and changing the water bottle and building Rory a car, Lorelei had come to love him.  She had to check on him.  More than likely he’d picked up a weekend shift at Doose’s to avoid sitting around and moping.

The bells above the door jingled, and Lorelei tried to peer over the heads of the regular crowds to spot her green-aproned quarry.  It was a good thing Dean was a head taller than everyone else, or Lorelei never would have found him in the midst of the two-for-one canned goods sale.  He wasn’t wearing his apron, though - in fact, he had it folded over one arm.

He wasn’t alone, either.  A young man was with him, maybe four years older, about the same height.  Lorelei had seen him around town a few times, usually just passing through. He’d introduced himself as Sam and said he was Dean’s cousin.  They were having a heated discussion.  Instead of announcing her presence and interrupting, she crept closer, down the aisle just next to them, and listened unabashedly.

Sam said, “I got into Stanford.  Full ride.  It covers books and tuition and a meal plan and the dorms my first year.  Assuming I keep it, I’ll have to budget food and housing out of a living stipend the rest of the time.”

“Sammy, that’s awesome!  That’s pretty impressive stuff.  Stanford, huh?”  Dean sounded proud, almost like a father to his favorite son.  “Wait, what do you mean ‘assuming you keep it’?  You’re going?”

“Yeah, Dean, I’m going to college.”

“Are you insane?”

Lorelei was shocked at the vitriol in Dean’s voice.  While he’d sometimes been jealous of Rory’s dedication to getting into Harvard, he’d always been proud of her ambition and supported her goals.

“No,” Sam said flatly.  “And keep your voice down.”

“Keep my voice down?  You think you can just take off to college?”

“It would only be four years, seven total if I go on to law school.”

Dean spluttered again.  “Law school?  Seven years?  That’s --”

“That’s what you got,” Sam said.  His tone was clipped, vicious.

Dean sucked in a breath.  “What?”

“Seven years, Dean. You got four years of normal when you were a kid, four years I never had, and now three years.  Three years I've been on the hunt to fix your little problem.  It’s my turn at normal now.”

“Sammy --”

“I already accepted.”

“What did Dad say?”

“I haven’t told him yet.”

“You really are insane.”

“Like the rest of you aren’t?  Now come on, pick up your last paycheck and let’s go.  I told Dad we’d meet him in Schuyler.”

Lorelei was utterly baffled.  This Sam character was speaking to Dean like they were brothers, as if they had the same father.  And Dean seemed to agree with him.

“Schuyler - that’s in Nebraska, right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“Fine.  I’m driving.”

Lorelei heard the exchange of keys.

“Sure,” Sam said.  “And your baby doesn’t have a scratch.”

Before Lorelei could hear more of the mystery of Sam, Taylor Doose arrived, and Dean asked, very politely, for his last paycheck, because there was a family emergency and he needed to leave town.

None of that made sense.  All of Dean’s family was in Star’s Hollow.


End file.
